


Appendicitis

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna had appendicitis once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendicitis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morebutterflys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morebutterflys).



Angels don't feel things, physical or emotional.

Except when they do.

Before, she has no idea what she's about to do, except that she cannot tolerate Uriel's insubordination and Castiel's questions and Michael's disdain and Father's silence _one moment longer_, and she's watched humans visit their temples to alcohol and their temples to knowledge and _get away_. It needs to be done to join the humans: therefore she does it.

Anael has no context, no metaphor to describe the pain.

When Anna Elizabeth remembers Anael, she has words for it. _Fuck ow_ is probably the most resonant.

Anna had appendicitis once, and that memory is very like the memory of falling. The appendix is a vestigial organ, though, any use it ever had gone (Father likes to change his plans and doesn't always clean up after himself). Grace is far more important than that. Not essential, but self-evidently not something that it would kill her to lose. No surgical removal, this, either: Anna remembers slicing tomatoes, how trying with a sharp knife got neat slices, how trying with a dull knife got ugliness.

"Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife," Anna says. "That kind of hurt."


End file.
